Dare to love
by kick4everfan
Summary: Jan di and Jun pyo are getting married in a a couple of months. Yi jung is going to propose to Ga eul. Ji hoo and Jae kyung have somehow fallen in love. But whatever happen to the Don Juan? He really has never been serious with anyone not for him being a player but because once people find out he's... (More inside)
1. Summary

So this is my first boys over flowers fanfic on this site and I thought I'd just give it a try. I will be posting Mondays and sometimes Fridays. So here is the summary.

* * *

Jan di and Jun pyo are getting married in a a couple of months. Yi jung asked Ga eul to be her girlfriend. Ji hoo and Jae kyung have somehow fallen in love. But whatever happen to the Don Juan? He really has never been seriouse with anyone not for him being a player but because once people find out he's from the mafia they run away. What happens whe Jan di's old friend comes back to Korea for the wedding and ends up falling fo Woo bin. Will she run away like the others? Will she and Woo bin turn out better than the other F4 couples and not go through all the trouble? Or will they find twice the trouble considering he is from the mafia? Or will they just Dare to love?


	2. Chapter 1: She's back

"I'm getting married", is the first thing she said.

"What?", is the only thing I could say.

So many thoughts started going through my head. My best friend since elementary, Guem Jan di, is getting married. "Yeah I think the invitation will arrive soon, but I thought it would be better if you heard it from me instead of finding out by an invitation", Jan di says.

"Is it Jun pyo?", I say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Yeah"

Eight years ago Jan di, Ga eul, and I were the best of friends. We were unseperable and had been for as long as I can remeber.I had been born in America and moved to Korea when I was four and that's where I met them. Then I had to move to America because my dad got this great job opportunity. It had been pretty sad but we kept in touch.

Ga eul and Jan di told me about Shin hwa, the F4, and their many adventures. They described every single one of their adventures I felt like I was there with them. I'm glad Ga eul was able to change the heart of the cold-bloded cassanova and Jan di was able to be happy with Jun pyo despite all their problems.

"I'm so happy for you", I said and I truly was. To be honest I always was a bit afraid nobody would want Jan di because of her ways.

"You know what?", I tell her deciding something that I feel would make up for all that time I've been gone.

"What?", Jan di asks.

"I'm coming back to help out with everything".

* * *

Jan di runs to the F4 lounge hoping to find Ga eul in there. "Is Ga eul in here?", asks Jan di as soon as she runs in.

"She's over there with Yi jung", points Ji hoo to the couple in the back.

"Yah Jan di. What are you doing in here?", asks Jun pyo standing up from the couch. Jan di ignores him and runs past him.

"Whats up with her?", asks Woo bin. Ji hoo shrugs.

Jan di runs over to Ga eul and she stands up.

"Ga eul!", Jan di screams trying to catch her breath.

"What is it?", Ga eul asks shocked at her friend.

"Jennifer...", Jan di says trying to catch her breath.

"Jennifer? That's an American name...", Yi jung says to himsef out loud.

"Jennifer? What about Jennifer?", Ga eul practicaly screams. By now all the F4 are looking at the girls as if this was some intresting Kdrama.

"She...is...", Jan di stands up straight. "She's coming back", Jan di finally says.

"What! She is?", Ga eul practicaly shouts. "When? Why?", Ga eul says in shock. She quickly turns to Yi jung. "Give me your phone", she says sticking out her hand.

"Why?", he asks confused.

"Hurry!" Yi jung quickly takes out his phone and hands it to Ga eul. She quickly dials a number and holds the phone up to her ear. Its starts ringing and a girl answers. Ga eul puts it on speaker for Jan di to hear.

"Hello?", says the girl.

"Jennifer!", Ga eul screams. The four guys look at her with weird expressions on their face.

"Ga eul? Is that you?", asks Jennifer. "Yes".

"Why aren't you using your phone?"

"I don't have it with me right now. Anyways Jan di is half passed out on the floor right now so why don't you explain why you're suddenly coming back?", says Ga eul.

"Hey! Do you know how far I ran?", says Jan di still laying on the floor.

Jennifer laughs. "Same old Ga eul and Jan di. I'm coming back because I haven't been in Korea for a while and since Jan di's getting married I want to go help", Jennifer explains.

"So you really are coming?", Ga eul asks getting excited.

"Yeah I'll be there next week."

"I swear if your lying to me-"

"I'm not. I promise and you guys better be there to pick me up", Jennifer cuts Ga eul off.

"We will", says Ga eul.

"Alright I have to go now. Bye", Jennifer says and hangs up.

"Who's Jennifer?", Jun pyo asks what's on all of the guys minds. "She's an old friend of ours", Jan di says standing up to sit on the couch. "Her dad's American and her mom's Korean. She had moved to Korea when she was four and we met. Then she moved back to America when she was sixteen", Ga eul explains. "Is she rich?", asks Woo bin. Ga eul starts thinking. "Well she's not like Shin hwa high school rich but her granfather is the CEO of a major mall in Korea and she's going to inherit all the money", says Ga eul.

"That's cool. What is she like?", asks Yi jung. The girls who are now sitting next to each other on the couch look at each other. "Well...", they both say. "She's kind of like...", Jan di starts. "Me? But also like...", Ga eul continues. "Me I guess", says Jan di. The four guys look at each other. "What?", asks Ji hoo.

"Well the thing is...You could say that she's nice like me and overprotective and agressive like Jan di", says Ga eul. "She can be nice at first and she has a really kind heart but if you mess with her or her friends she becomes mean and she is also really stubborn", Jan di tries to explain. "She is really care free and lazy but she tends to overthink stuff", says Ga eul. "She can be very cold and rude and sometimes emotionless, from her face, but really inside so much can be going on", says Jan di. "She's a really hard to read person and may confuse you a lot. But point is that you should get on her nice side because she has a lot of dfferent sides she can show you", says Ga eul.

"She's confusing", says Jun pyo. "Exactly", the girls say at the same time.

* * *

"Where is she? I want to leave already", starts complaining Jun pyo which earns him a smack in the head from his fiance. "Ow", Jun pyo starts but ends up being pushed by his fiance who is now shaking him from excitement.

"She's here! She's here!", screams Jan di. "Jennifer!", Ga eul calls her. Woo bin looks up and he feels like he's going to faint.

Standing feet away from him is a girl with beautiful brown eyes and long hair. She doesn't wear any fancy clothes or things he normaly likes in a girl and she seems pretty simple. She doesn't look like his type, but she immediately caught his attention.

* * *

I'm taking of my sunglasses when I hear Ga eul. I turn to look at her but instead end up locking eyes with some guy I've never seen before but seems odly familiar.

So that was it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed so don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!

~Jackie


	3. Chapter 2: Good Good Fine Fine

I just stand there staring. Not being able to move. The girs start running towards me and they embrace me into a big hug. I'm finally able to come back to my senses and hug them back. "Whoa, Unnie you've gotten so pretty", says Ga eul still hugging me. They used to call me Unnie because put of our group i'm the oldest even though I'm the same age they insisted.

"I... Can't breath", I say trying to get out of their grip.

"Sorry", Jan di and Ga eul say letting go of me.

"Thanks but you girls also look really pretty", I say.

I see four guys behind the girls. One of them is the one I was looking at. I look at the one with curly hair.

"You must be the arrogant Gu Jun pyo", I say extending my hand. "My grandfather has recently made some buisness with your sister", I say while shaking his hand.

"Really? How did you know who I am?", Jun pyo stupidly asks.

"It could be your hair or how much the girls have told me or it could be that your really famous around the world because of Shin hwa." The guys laugh.

"You're Ji hoo right?", I asks the guy standing next to Jun pyo. He nods.

"I can tell by the all the white you wear. The ex-presidents grandson, I'm a big fan of your music. I may not seem like it but I really enjoy classical music", I say.

"Let me take your bags. They must be very heavy", says Yi jung.

"And you're are So Yi jung. Even though you're finally in love you still have that charm and that player smile. I'm a big fan of your art. Of course you can carry my bags.", I say to him. "Oh and I swear if you hurt Ga eul you're dead o me. I may not have been here these past years to take care of her, but I'm here now", I says threatningly. He nods scared and everybody else laughs. "I like her already", says the last one. Song Woo bin.

"And you are Song Woo bin. The Don Juan so I hear. I hear you and your dad heven't been getting along much lately and I can't mention why because I know that Ga eul and Jan di don't know about your certain connections", I say refering to the mafia. "Oooh", say Jun pyo and Yi jung while Ji hoo has his mouth open.

"Connections?", asks Jan di confused.

"I told you she has a kind heart but can be very cold", says Ga eul.

"Let's go", I say turning around.

"Wait how do you know about my connections?", asks Woo bin. I smirk and slightly turn around. "I too...Have my own connections", I say and turn back ar0und and make my way to the exit with the girls. The boys following behind.

So I guess he really is connected to the mafia...Mabey I should stay away from him. I know quite a bit about the mafia. My older brother is quite famous in it, but my parents say it's dangerouse and to stay away from him. We get out of the airport and there are four sports cars. They are red, orange, white and yellow.

"You should come with me and Jun pyo", says Jan di.

"No, she should come with me and Yi jung", says Ga eul.

"Or she could go with Ji hoo or Woo bin", says Jun pyo.

"Stay out of this", Jan di says pushing Jun pyo away.

"It's alright guys. My grandfather is sending someone to pick me up to take me to his house. There I will drop all my stuff off and then we can catch up", I say.

"Alright fine", they give in. Jan di and Ga eul both with their guys. Ji hoo also leaves and that leaves me and Woo bin. Great.

"So are you going to tell me about your connections?", he asks walking over to my side. I don't bother to look at him and keep on waiting.

"No", I say coldly. "Why?"

"Because I can't", I say still not looking at him.

"Seriously?", he says wanting to know why.

"I seriously can't. And why aren't you leaving?", I say_ still _not bothering to look at him.

"Because I can't leave a pretty girl like yourself alone. You don't know what kind of people there are in the world", he says flirting. Okay he's really getting on my nerves now. I turn around and look at him.

"You know I'm really not understanding you. I'm not like those slutty girls you invite to you bed every night. Your little flirting ways won't work on me. So you can just go now", I practicaly yell.

"You know what? You're right. You aren't like those girls. You're really cold hearted and you have a big mouth and you are incredibly arrogant and stubborn. So no. You aren't like those girls. You're just a plain simple ordinary kind of girl", he says getting mad.

"Well I'm glad that I'm not like those girls because I can actually think for myself and I don't go wasting myself with idiot assholes like you", I shout.

He and I start yelling a whole bunch of mean things at each other when a car suddenly honks and catches our attention.

"My ride's here", I practically shout.

"Good", he says.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!", I scream and get in the car and slam the door. The driver had already been putting my stuff in the trunk. He gets in as soon as I get in.

"Hurry and take me to my grandfathers house", I say.

* * *

Both of them got in their cars and thought about what had just happened. Secretely they both can't help but smile as they go in opposite directions.

* * *

So there you go. I know it seemed like love at first sght but it's actualy going to be more love/hate relationship. Hope you enjoyed!

~Jackie


	4. Chapter 3: He's alive

The driver takes me to my grandfathers house and the driver opens my door. I get out of the car and the driver starts taking my stuff out.

I look up at the house and it's really big. It's like a mansion.

"Granpa!", I say as soon as I see my grandfather step out of the house.

"Jennifer!", he says coming over to hugs me and I hug back.

"I haven't seen you in a long time I was really starting to forget what you looked like", says my grandfather. "You look so grown up. Look how pretty you got."

"Thanks grandpa", I say. "Lets go inside"

We both go inside and some servants take my stuff up to my room. The house seems to be full of a lot of antiques.

"So grandfather...", I say trailing of debating on whether to say the thing that is on my mind or not.

"Have you heard about my brother", I finally dare to say. He stops midway to the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?", he says changing the subject and continues walking.

I sigh. There's no point in trying anymore. I was only sixteen when my brother decided to be apart of the mafia. He and my family haven't spoken ever since. They told him they didn't want him anymore and that he was officially disowned. I may not like the fact that he turned to the mafia, but he was my brither and we are family. He and I used to be pretty close and to be honest I have spoken to some mafia people in order to find out about my brother and I have gotten a little involved in it too. For all I know he could be lying dead in a street right now! I can't take it anymore. I'm going to dare to ask.

"Grandfather. I can't do this anymore. I can't continue living as if I don't have a brother. I need to know about what happened to him. I've been living eight years without a brother and I don't think I can do this anymore. Don't you think I'm old enough to know what happened to him?", I say with all the courage I've gathered.

My grandfather sighs and doesn't bother to look at me.

"He's the one that chose to live that life, so there should be no reason for you to worry about him."

"But don't you think if mom and dad hadn't been presuing to go study business he wouldn't have left home?", I say something that has been bothering me for the past eight years.

My grandfather stops doing what he was doing and turns to look at me. "He's alive."

It may seem like so little information but this is enough for now. I go up stairs to my room with a big smile on my lips. "Whoa", I say as I go in the room. "Wow I really haven't been here in a while", I say. My whole room is exactly the way I left it and it brings back some memories.

* * *

A young fourteen year old Jennifer is seen sitting on her bed thinking. Someone knocks on the door and comes in. Jennifer turns around to see who it is and sees her brother Jason.

"Don't listen to what they say. They only say it because they want the best for you and they think that's what that is. And I know you're only doing it to keep them happy", says her older brother taking a seat next to her. Jennifer looks up at her sixteen year old brother. Many people say she looks just like him and they act the same.

"But sometimes...", he continues and looks down at his hands thoughtfully. He sighs and continues ,"You've just got to think about you want instead of them. Every now and then think about what makes _you_ happy". Jennifer process this and nods.

"Well what do_ you _want? I don't think you really want to study business", Jennifer finally speaks up.

Her brother stares of into space and continues to be like that. After a long sigh he finally speaks up. "I want to study film making."

"Film making?", Jennifer asks. He nods. "Why don't you tell mother and father?"

"I'm planning to do so. Before graduation", he says.

"But always remember what I just told you", he says turning to Jennifer.

"Thanks bro. I won't forget", she's says turning to him. They hug and he leaves.

* * *

I sigh at the memory. That's the day I decided what I wanted to do.

There are tears in my eyes and I lay down on my bed and cry for the second time in my life. The first time being the day that my brother left.

* * *

So there you go for this chapter. I really hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think! I just wanted to show you guys about her connections and her brother. And that wasn't the last flashback about her brother. I'll update soon so until then bye!

~Jackie


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise!

I fell asleep crying and woke up hours later with a huge headache.

"Aish! I was supposed to meet up with Ga eul and Jan di", I say as I get up and run to one of my suitcases.

I take out some clothes and run to the restroom. I quickly take a shower and do my hair. After I'm done I put on some makeuo and run down the stairs with my phone in my hand. I start dialing Jan di as I run into the car.

"Hello", she answers fter a few rings.

"Hey where do you want to meet up", I ask.

"Oh well you should come to Gu Jun pyo's house. We're all here right now", she says.

"Alright that's cool", I say.

"Wer something nice. Like a dress", she says.

"Okay I'll ne there in forty minutes", I say and hang up.

A dress? What for? I sigh and get out of the car and go upstairs to find a nice dress.

"No not yet there are still all these other people to call", says Jan di.

"Gosh you have already called like a hundred people. How many persons does she know in Korea", asks Woo bin.

"You may find this hard to believe but our unnie is quite popular in not only america but also In Korea", says Ga eul dialing the next person.

"Why is she so popular?", asks Jun pyo.

"Back in school she was really pretty. aAnd she still is. She was the envy of everyone. There was no single guy that didn't want to dater but she would always reject guys. She has also been offered some modeling jobs but she always turns them down", saus Ga eul.

Jan di sighs. "We were lucky enough go have been her friends", says Jan di.

"Did a loy of guys really like her?", asks Woo bin with couriosity.

Ga eul nods. "But for her there was only one guy she wanted. Which reminds me have you called him Jan di?", ask Ga eul.

"I'm going to right now", says jan di and she exits the room.

"So this guy...", Woo bin trails of.

"Yeah he was her first love...They were the perfect couple until her broth-", Ga eul gasps an covers her mouth.

"First love? Perfect couple?", Woo bin thinks.

"Wait did you say something about a brother?", asks Woo bin.

"No!", Ga eul answers quickly. "I didn't say anything about a brother", says Ga eul trying to cover everything up. The four boys stop doing what they were doing and look at Ga eul suspiciously.

"I defenetly heard something about a brother, you guys said she was an only child", says Ji hoo.

"I don't know what you're talking about", says Ga eul slowly backing away.

"Ga eul?", says Yi jung.

"Ughh fine. She did have an older brother but he was disowned form the family because of things I'm not allowed to say and thats all I can say because if jennifer or Jan di find out I said anything i'm dead", Ga eul says.

The four boys look at each other. "Disowened?", says Yi jung.

"Hey good news", says Jan di as she comes back in.

"What is it?", asks Ga eul.

"He's coming."

"Yes! Hopefully they can both reunite and fall in love once again", says Ga eul in awe.

Woo bin scoffs and goes back to what he was doing.

"So when are the people coming?", asks Jun pyo.

"Two hours", answers Jan di.

"So when is she coming", ask Yi jung.

"Well we just called her grandfather and he said she fell asleep", says Ga eul.

"They people should be arriving soon", says Jan di.

They had all changed into some fancy evening clothes and were waiting for everyone to arrive.

Half an hour later everyone was there and they were waiting for Jennifer who had already called.

"She's here!", yells Jan di.

Jennifer walks in and everybody yells.

"Surprise!"

Jan di and Ga eul walk over to Jennifer who was shocked.

"Oh my gosh. Did you guys plan this?", Jennifer aks happy.

"Yes we just wanted to make you feel back home and welcome", say Ga eul.

"Oh and the F4 helped too", says Jan di.

"They did?", ask Jennifer shocked.

"Yeah we did", says someone from behind her. She turns around and sees the F4 walking towards her. She looks at Woo bin and he looks at her. They both quckly look away and the F4 reaches the girls.

"Why?", asks Jennifer.

"Because we'd do anything for these girls", say Yi jung whiile puling Ga eul next to him by the waist. "Hands off", I say. He quickly let's go.

"Yes ma'm", he says bowing. "I'm kidding. Gosh I'm not always so overprotective", Jennifer says giggling. Everyone laughs and Woo bin gives a slight smile.

"I'm really grateful for al of this", Jennifer says.

"No problem", says Jan di.

They all have fun and enjoy the party when a guys suddenly grabs Jennifer by the wrist and takes her away from Ga eul and Jan di.

"Who was that?", Jan di asks.

"Was it Kang Woo ha?", ask Ga eul.

"Mabey..."

The guy took Jennifer outside and pushed her against the wall. Their faces were only inches apart. Jennifer gulps as she recognizes the guy.

"Where's my money?", the guys asks.

So that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Who's the mysterious guy? Is it her ex? Is it someone else? Find out next time and until then bye!

~Jackie


	6. Chapter 6: The bet

Woo bin walked outside with a random girl he had just met. He was trying to forgot about how Jennifer looked when she walked in.

He's drinking some wine when he sees a guy a few feet away drag a girl that seem a whole lot like...Jennifer?!

"Uhh can you go inside I need to make a call", Woo bin tells the girl. She nods and leaves. Once she leaves Woo bin goes closer to hear what they are saying.

"Do you have the money?", asks the guy. Their faces are only inches apart and seeing this Woo bin clutches onto his glass tighter.

"Let go", she says with a serious face._ How can she be so seriouse at a time like this? _Woo bin has a lot of thought running through his head.

"Do you have my money!", the guy repeats himself getting angry.

"Everytime you ask for money I give it to you, but you never have anything for me", she's says keeping her cold face not even blinking. _It's as if she has no emotion. Wow Ga eul and Jan di were right but they also said that she could have so much going on. I wonder what's going through her head. _

"What makes you so sure that I don't have anything for you this time?", says the guy with a smirk. Woo bin was really confused and he certainly wasn't liking this.

"Well then tell me what you know", Jennifer says.

"He's alive", says the man. Jennifer scoffs.

"Is that all? After eight years this is all you've gathered up while working for me? I already knew that", she says.

"Ah but that's were you're wrong you pretty little lady. You didn't let me finish. I said he's alive, but he won't be for long. He's dying slowly and painfully", says the man licking his lips. Woo bin is disgusted at this and thats when Jennifer finally breaks and let's all her emotions show. She doesn't seem cold hearted anymore but sad and heart broken. Like a hopeless child.

"You're lying", she says trying not to believe that he is right. "Am I? I don't think so", said the man. Woo bin feels like going in and stoping whatever the heck is going on but decides against it.

"W-what do you mean he's dying", asks Jennifer with an edge of fright.

"What I mean is that you're running out of time and if you don't hurry up and find him he's going to wind up dead", said the man.

"Where is he?", said Jennifer with teary eyes. "How am I supposed to know?", the man says.

"Here you go", she says taking out some money and handing it to the man. "Oh and the guys are asking when you're coming back". "I'm not. The only reason I did it in the first place was to find out about my brother", she says reffering to the mafia. _Oh so this is about her brother?_ Woo bin thought. When the man leaves she sinks down on the floor and starts crying.

"I've only cried once in my life and here I am now two times in a row", she says to herself. Woo bin can't stand to watch her like that. After a while of debaiting Woo bin finally goes and sits next to Jennifer. "Here", he says handing her a handkerchief without looking at her. She looks up at him surprised.

"How long have you been there?", she asks shocked. He looks over at her.

"What was all of that about?", he asks.

"Huh?...Oh...That's well...Why do you care?", she says standing up and regaining that cold face. Woo bin scoffs.

"You know what?! I don't! And I could really care less. I'm leaving now", he says and stands up and starts walking away.

"Gosh I was just trying to be nice but nooo. Aish", he says to himself as he leaves.

Jennifer is standing there not knowing what to do. Her tears are already drying. She goes inside and tries to find a restroom.

"Jennifer!", shouts someone as she goes down a hall. She freezes mid-step. It may have been eight years but she perfecty knows who that voice belongs to.

"Kang Woo ha", she breaths out. She turns around and finds herself face to face with someone who used to be the love of her life.

"Jennifer!", he says as he runs to her. He hugs her and then looks her directly in the eyes and notices she was crying.

"What's wrong?", he asks worried. "Uhh...Nothing I just...", she can't come up with any sort of excuse. "Come on", he says as he drags her by the wrist. He opens the door to a room and it's actualy just a restroom.

"Sit", he says pointing to the space next to the sink. Jennifer does as he tells and sits.

"How did you know where the restroom was?', Jennifer asks.

"I've been here before", he says looking through some cabnets. "Your makeup looks terrible." He says as he looks back up at Jennifer.

Jennifer scoffs. "Really?", she dramaticaly gasps. "I totally did not know that", she says with sarcasm.

Kang Woo ha chuckles and looks at Jennifer with an expression she can't understand. "Do you have any makeup remover?", he asks.

"I-it's in my bag", says Jennifer suddenly getting nervous.

He gets it out of her bag and starts cleaning her makeup. Their face inches apart. For a split second he stops and stares at her lips and she looks nervously at him.

* * *

"Where's Jennifer", asks Jan di worried.

"I haven't seen her since that guy dragged her away", says Ga eul aslo now worried.

Woo bin listen to everything the girls are saying along with the rest of the F4.

"Shoud we go look for her?", asks Yi jung.

"I'll go", says Woo bin surprising everyone including himself.

"Uhh...Good and hurry", says Ga eul.

Woo bin leaves and everybody exchange weird looks.

"Why would he...?", Jan di trails of.

"Does he...?", Ga eul gasps and trails off thinking about it.

"Seriously? Him?", says Yi jung.

"He could...", says Ji hoo.

"Wait what are we talking about?", asks Jun pyo confused. Everyone looks at Jun pyo. They all turn back away from him and keep talking.

"But she's not his type", says Yi jung. Ga eul looks at him.

"I wasn't _your_ type", says Ga eul.

"That's different. Have you seen the glares they give each other", says Yi jung.

"Yeah I noticed that too...", Jan di says.

"I think they will eventually", says Ji hoo.

"I think they won't", says Yi jung.

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Ji hoo on this one", says Ga eul.

"Why don't we make a bet?", suggest Jan di.

"All right. The losers have to do whatever the winners want" says Jan di.

"Deal", says Ji hoo. So now it was Ji hoo and Ga eul against Jan di and Yi jung.

Somewhere of Woo bin was looking for Jennifer. _Mabey I was a liitle hash on her._ Thought Woo bin. He kept walking down some halls until he saw that a door was open a bit. He peeked inside and was surprised to see that Jennifer was with some guya dn they were afully close. _Whoa! How may guys is she going to be this close with tonight. _The guy was wiping something of her face and then he stopped and they stared at each other. Woo bin kept watching shocked at the fact that the guy was starting to lean in.

* * *

I know he was leaning in and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to kiss him, but I wanted to stop him. He awkwardly coughs and scratches the back of his neck leaning back.

"Uhh...Your face is clean now...You should probably put on your makeup now if you want", he says and he exits the room.

I sigh. "Aish! Why am I so stupid!", I say as I put my face in between my legs. Someone knocks on the door and I look up. Great just exactly who I wanted to see right now. Note the sarcasm. He's seen me cry.

"What do you want?", I ask Woo bin annoyed.

He fake smiles. "I'm not too happy to see you either. Everyone's looking for you."

"Really?", I ask dumbfounded. He scoffs at my remark.

"Yeah I dont know why, but you seem to be quite popular among all those people and they're missing you.", he sasy cocky. I roll my eyes at his comment.

"I'll be there in moment jut tell them I got an important cal and had walk out for a while", I say.

"Why would I lie for you?", he asks. "I thought we hated each other", he says. He just had to point that out. Not that it isn't true I totally hate him but seriously why is pointing that out now?

"We don't hate each other we just...", he raises his eyebrow while I try to figure out what to say. "We just dislike each other."

"With a passion", he adds.

"Whatever we dislike each other with a passion happy? But please don't tell anyone what happened", I practically beg.

"Alright but you owe me", he says and walks out. I stay in the bathroom and do my makeup. Once I'm done i head out and go where everyone else is.

"Jennifer!", I hear my name called and turn around to see Jan di and Ga eul.

"Who called you?", ask Ga eul as they aproach each other. I guess Woo bin really did cover up for me.

"Uh...My mom she just wanted to know how I was."

"Oh well come on let's go with the rest of the guys", says Jan di. The rest of the night goes pretty well and I had fun being able to see some old friends again. It almost distracts me form the fact that I need to find my brother. Almost.

* * *

So this is a bit longer than ususal. Hope you like it! Who will win the bet? What's going on with her brother? Until next time bye!

~Jackie


End file.
